


What Your Brother Never Told You

by KyeAbove



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Johnny was never bonded to the pipe organ and became a Lost One instead, Sammy is blind without his mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Even after his other sheep lost faith, and left him, there was one who came back, and remained by Sammy’s side.





	What Your Brother Never Told You

They were all fools. Couldn't they see that Bendy was the one who would save them? Why else would Bendy oppose the angel, who tried to hunt and kill Sammy’s sheep? 

Deep down, Sammy knew it was him the sheep had lost faith in, not Bendy.

“I don't need any of those _heathens.”_

Yet, the loss of his sheep had him distraught. Sammy really though they cared about him. As much as he cared for them. Instead, they’d rather leave him to curl up in a corner and cry. 

“It’s not fair. How dare they leave me!” Sammy screamed, before his tone became soft and sad. “How...could they?” 

Sammy didn't know how long he was alone. Even though he could hear the ticking of a clock, he'd lost track of the clicks, and then stopped caring. A second more alone would change nothing, even as those seconds clicked on. 

Foot steps. Approaching, not leaving. Not scurrying at the sight of him. 

“Sammy?” 

Not many used that name anymore. No. Only Sammy himself did. 

“Leave me alone.” Sammy turned his body away from the voice. 

“No. I won’t. I never meant to leave you in the first place. I was pushed with the crowd.”

A sheep. A sheep had come back.

Sammy was still very reluctant to trust. If this sheep was so loving, he could have tried harder to stay.

“I slipped away.” The sheep continued. “I don’t think they’ll notice my absence.”

When Sammy didn’t respond, the sheep sat down in front of him, and kept talking. 

“I’ve tried getting your attention in the past, but there were so many of us. You never paid attention.” 

That sounded like him. Too busy to realize nobody cared at all. 

“Why come back, even if you wanted to?” Sammy moved away when the sheep tried to move closer. “I’m not worth it.” 

“You’re worth something to me.” The sheep grabbed Sammy’s mask, and put it back over his face, and Sammy could see once more. Sammy could see the sheep. “That has to count for something.”

Sammy and the sheep were the only ones in the room. This sheep came back, even though that seemed unreal. 

“Do you have a name?” 

“Johnny. My name is Johnny.”


End file.
